gtafandomcom-20200222-history
FQ 2
The Fathom FQ 2 is a midsize luxury crossover SUV found in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The design of this car appears to be influenced by the North American styling found on the second generation Infiniti FX, sharing its iconic front fascia, grilles and lighting arrangement, as well as major inspiration from its greenhouse area, rear-side bumpers and front fenders. Performance ''GTA V'' The FQ 2 has decent handling and sub-par acceleration, as to be expected. The suspension is more focused on comfort, however the FQ 2 is enjoyable to drive on a winding back-road, thanks to its nimble handling, nippy braking and moderate suspension, susceptible to many inclines, thanks to its coupled all wheel drive layout which also maintains speed whilst sustaining traction. The top speed is surprisingly better than a handful of other SUVs out there. While the engine cover reveals an apparent Turbocharged V8, however the in-game model is actually a Turbocharged double-overhead camshaft Inline 4. The engine is laid longitudinally, in a front engine, all wheel drive configuration. GTA V Overview V8 (sound + cover) Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = AWD |Gears observed = 5}} Gallery FQ2-GTAV-Front.jpg|The FQ 2 in Grand Theft Auto V. FQ2.jpg|The FQ 2 on the Rockstar Games Social Club. FQ2_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. ''Notable Owners'' *Beverly Felton owns a red FQ 2 with a unique License Plate "P4P4R4ZO" during his Strangers and Freaks mission Paparazzo - The Sex Tape. Locations ''GTA V'' *Spawns sometimes in Rockford Hills. *Spawns mostly in Downtown Los Santos or Vinewood Hills. *Spawns sometimes in Davis. *Spawns very often at Sandy Shores. *Spawns at Big House Storage Inc. on Autopia Parkway from the district of Los Santos International Airport. *During Beverly's Strangers and Freaks mission Paparazzo - The Sex Tape and with a unique License Plate "P4P4R4ZO". ''GTA Online'' *The FQ 2 is a common vehicle, more so when it's being requested by Simeon Yetarian for his Import/Export Garage. Trivia *The beta name of this vehicle was Lemniscate, the shape of the symbol "infinity", a reference to its real-life automaker. It featured chrome elements on the bumpers and window trim. *Sometimes, there will be a glitch where the FQ 2 door interior textures will be bugged and replaced by the radio textures. *Its name, most notably when said fast, is a reference to the saying, "F you too!" which translates to, "Fuck you too!" *In Grand Theft Auto Online, the FQ 2 sells for $5,000 at Los Santos Customs. *Cars that will often spawn alongside it are the Sentinel and the Dominator. *Oddly, the car shares the grille of the Interceptor. *This is the second shortest named vehicle in the Grand Theft Auto series. The first is the 9F Sportscar. *The default radio station of this vehicle is WorldWide FM. * In the enhanced version, the FQ 2 now features a chrome line centralized onto the main front grille. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Fathom Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles requested by Simeon Category:SUVs Vehicle Class